Los recuerdos y el alcohol no se combinan
by melikav
Summary: El alcohol nunca es buena compañía y mucho menos cuando salen a relucir recuerdos…  Hiroki y Usami comenten un error de esos que puede costarle a cada uno su relación. One-Shot.  UsamiXHiroki - Lemon


_Junjou Romantica es creación de Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes. Este fanfic contiene escenas lemon yaoi. Si eres menor de edad podría ser recomendable abstenerte de leer._

**Los recuerdos y el alcohol no se combinan**

Era apenas martes, y al día siguiente tendría que trabajar, podía quedarse en su despacho en la Universidad, siempre escuchaba rumores de docentes que vivían en sus despachos, pero eso eran sólo leyendas urbanas, además no podría dormir nada si se quedaba ahí. Se sentía tan estúpido, perder las llaves del apartamento y justamente durante los días en que Nowaki estaba fuera de la ciudad, probablemente las dejó olvidadas en alguna de sus clases. "Estúpido Nowaki" pensó mientras caminaba por las calles aún sin un rumbo fijo; Nowaki había ido a un hospital fuera de la ciudad para asistir a una conferencia sobre pediatría, y lo peor, había ido con su querido sempai, en realidad, iba un grupo grande de estudiantes y médicos pero a Kamijou-sensei la racionalidad poco le importaba en esos momentos.

Comenzó a llover ligeramente, eso lo hizo tomar una decisión, las dos personas que podrían recibirlo serían Miyagi-sensei y Akihiko. Descartó al primero porque antes de salir del trabajo lo escuchó hablando por teléfono con el chico de secundaria, parecía que tenían planes y de ninguna manera podría presentarse a su casa a interrumpirlos. Quedaba Akihiko, él vivía con un chico al que todavía no conocía, pero por el momento era su mejor opción, además él tenía un departamento grande, podría pasar desapercibido y no causar tantas molestias. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, sus amigos eran pervertidos que salían con jovencitos casi niños, al menos él no era exactamente así, Nowaki era más joven, pero tampoco se trataba de un adolescente…

-Hiroki, es raro que vengas a mi casa –le saludó Akihiko con algo de sorpresa al abrir la puerta-

-Akihiko, perdí la llame de mi departamento –fue su tosco saludo- No tengo donde quedarme –se sonrojó bajando la mirada, le parecía humillante que un hombre de su edad pida esos favores-

El otro lo invitó a entrar, pocas personas tienen el privilegio de que les abra las puertas de su hogar de esas manera, el escritor no tenía muchas personas de confianza, pero precisamente quien estaba frente a él era una de ellas.

-¿No está ese chico con el que vives? –preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-

-No, está estudiando con sus compañeros, tiene un examen mañana –le informó con algo de inquietud- Se fue después de que cenamos, sólo lo dejé ir porque es un grupo grande –siguió mientras recordó al molesto sempai- Por cierto, ¿tu eres profesor de Misaki? El otro día me dijo que tenía un maestro que lanzaba libros cuando se enojaba –le dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa-

-No lo sé, nunca recuerdo el nombre de mis alumnos. Si Misaki recibió un libro de mi parte es porque no pone atención en clase, esos chicos de ahora no respetan la literatura clásica –señaló con molestia mientras se sentaba en el sofá. A Akihiko le pareció innecesario aclarar que no había sido Misaki quien recibió un libro en la cabeza, sino el compañero de al lado-

El profesor preguntó cual sería el lugar donde dormiría, en realidad estaba cansado y solo quería pasar la noche para irse a trabajar al día siguiente, luego ya encontraría la forma de entrar a su apartamento, tenía entendido que Nowaki regresaba por la tarde. El anfitrión alzó su mirada observando las puertas de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Un cuarto era el suyo y el otro el de Misaki, también estaba su estudio, el cuarto de los marimo y el cuarto de los osos, por descarte, de los que quedaban uno debía ser el cuarto de huéspedes, aunque no recordaba con exactitud cual era, tendría que llamar a Misaki por teléfono y preguntarle o buscar en todos. La mirada confusa del otro ante una pregunta tan simple lo reincorporó.

-Es temprano para dormir, y nunca me visitas, mejor tomemos un trago –Invitó para desviar el tema- Además quería preguntarte algo. -Hiroki asintió recibiendo la copa de sake que le ofrecían- Hiroki, tu siempre lees mis novelas, ¿verdad? –preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta-

-Si, las leo... pero solo las normales –disimuló jugando con el trago antes de tomarlo-

-Bien, asumamos que lees solo las normales –concedió conteniendo la risa al recordar aquella vez en que vio cuatro volúmenes de sus BL escondidos bajo la cama- Ahora estoy escribiendo una de las que llamas normal, pero todos dicen que mi manera de escribir ha cambiado mucho. No es que sea necesariamente algo malo, pero ¿crees que es cierto? -dio un sorbo a la bebida-

-¿Te refieres a desde que comenzaste a escribir? –Akihiko asintió- Si, lo he notado, tus historias, las que escribías cuando eras niño y adolescente, siempre eran muy tristes y solitarias, aunque al final el protagonista lograba ser feliz, y mantuviste muchos años ese estilo –afirmó, para posteriormente probar la bebida antes de seguir- En la Universidad sufrieron una transformación, se convirtieron en un doloroso color gris durante toda la novela, aunque los finales se transformaran en color rosa sutil –El otro lo miraba con interés, realmente tenía sentido eso- Pero ahora, en las últimas novelas, durante toda la historia mantienes un ritmo interesante, atractivo y de distintos colores. Lo que quiero decir es que ya no son los melancólicos textos que solías escribir –terminó el trago y acercó el pequeño vaso para que Akihiko le sirviera otro-

-Ya veo –le llenó la vaso, acababa de recordar que cuando Hiroki comienza a beber lo hace en cantidad- Lo que dices concuerda con la opinión de los críticos, pero iba a creerlo hasta que lo escuchara de ti, eres mi más fiel lector y sólo tu conoces mis cuentos de niño.

-Tu última novela, con la que ganaste el premio Kikukawa es realmente buena, no había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte, creo que estás superándote a ti mismo -le dijo con una media sonrisa, realmente admira el trabajo de Akihiko como profesional, aunque como persona le parezca una ruina-

-Gracias Hiroki, eres un buen amigo –le despeinó los cabellos como ya era su costumbre desde hacía muchos años, Hiroki siempre fue un poco más bajo de estatura que él. El otro se estremeció brevemente, pero disimuló-

"Tus manos… tan frías" pensó Hiroki -Sírveme otro trago, ha sido un día demasiado largo –cambió de tema, extendiéndole nuevamente la copa, el otro se la sirvió y le preguntó las razones de su largo día. Hiroki tomó la copa de un solo trago y pidió otra- El sempai de Nowaki, lo aleja de mi, ya casi no nos vemos… llama a horas inadecuadas para hablar con él, le pide que le ayude en su trabajo cuando él debería descansar, me tiene harto y ese baka siempre va cuando le llaman... es un tonto –baja la mirada-

-¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes? Tienes que dejar el orgullo de lado y expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos, Hiroki, nunca lo has hecho y por eso sufres, nunca te había visto tan celoso –casi sin darse cuenta se sirve otra copa, y también a su amigo-

-No estoy celoso... claro que no… -sus palabras empiezan a sonar enredadas- Nowaki puede ir con quién él quiera, además él últimamente está muy extraño… -se toma el trago que le acaban de servir- Tal vez ya no me quiere... pero es su problema no mío ¿Verdad? A pesar de lo mucho que yo lo a... –se detuvo en seco, no quería comenzar a llorar patéticamente delante del otro-

-Es ilógico que prefieras ponerte triste y sufrir en lugar de expresarle tus sentimientos. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? –una parte de él se llamó a si mismo hipócrita, aunque siempre andaba tras Misaki, había cosas que no le decía, como el miedo que tenía a veces de perderlo, o la preocupación de que pronto madurara y al terminar sus estudios quisiera ser independiente-

-¡Yo no le voy a decir nada! –Hiroki lo sacó de sus pensamientos prácticamente con un grito- Si él no lo nota en todo lo que hago es su problema. Además no... no estoy triste –su cara decía lo contrario- Y no lo extraño, no paso el día pensando en ese idiota y definitivamente no necesito que me abrace –se sirvió un trago más- Oye Akihiko ¿Esto es sake o es agua? –preguntó con una extraña mueca-

-Este sake es muy fuerte, quizás si deberías tomar agua... Estás muy sonrojado ¿Tienes fiebre o será el sake? –puso su mano en la frente de Hiroki y posteriormente la posó en la cálida mejilla. El castaño tuvo un escalofrío y se sonrojó más-

-Tus manos… son iguales que aquella vez –pronunció pensando en voz alta sin darle interés a la declaración, notó que la botella ya estaba vacía y tomó otra que estaba al lado para servirse otro trago más que acabó en un santiamén-

-Aquella vez… -repitió las palabras de Hiroki como en un trance, es cierto, nunca habían hablado de lo sucedido, simplemente se alejaron, y su amistad se recuperó sola con el paso del tiempo- ¿Qué tienen mis manos? –Procuró cambiar de tema-

-Que... que… son frías –bajó la cabeza para que no se notara tanto su sonrojo-

-¿Frías? ¿En serio? –lo miró con curiosidad- Yo no recuerdo las tuyas -Con sus dos manos toma la mano de Hiroki que no tiene el trago- Las tuyas son más pequeñas que las mías –le sonrió levemente mientras medía una de ellas con la de él- Y están temblorosas, ¿Será el sake? –Agregó con algo de preocupación-

-Eh… si, claro… el sake –murmuró, sin apartar su mano de la de él- Aquella vez fue un error –dijo sin saber porqué insistía con el tema. Akihiko solo asintió, desvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo y se sirvió otra copa- Si tan sólo te hubieras dado cuenta, si lo hubieras notado –dijo esto último en un susurro, retirando su mano de la de él para servirse otra vez más sake-

-¿Notar qué? No tengo idea de que hablas –aunque acongojado, estaba curioso- Ya no voy a darte más sake, dame la botella –ordenó quitándole la botella-

-Si no fuera por esa vez, yo todavía te am… -la última palabra fue incomprensible-

-¿Todavía me… qué? –Preguntó el escritor, teniendo un mal presentimiento-

-¡Nada! –Respondió Hiroki tajantemente- No hablemos de cosas dolorosas, mejor… no… no… me lo recuerdes –lo encaró con algo de resentimiento, las palabras empezaban a salir con poco sentido-

-Esto si es doloroso para alguien es para mi, para ti no significó nada –Akihiko no supo porqué sintió esa necesidad de reprocharle- Yo gracias a ti aprendí a no dejarme seducir porque eso no borra los sentimientos, más bien los incrementa –pensó fugazmente en Takahiro- Según recuerdo te aprovechaste de mi vulnerabilidad ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un rato de placer? -se enoja un poco y se toma el trago de una vez, se sirve otro- Creo que de todo lo que me más molesta es saber que no éramos tan amigos como creí.

-A… Akihiko... –reaccionó Hiroki con sorpresa- Yo... no imaginé que te hubieras dado cuenta de que aproveché que estabas vulnerable... fue... fue tan... fue algo tan vergonzoso... lo lamento –bajó la mirada-

-Creo que si preferiste el placer a la amistad no éramos tan amigos, ¿Crees que lo somos ahora? ¿Amigos de verdad? –se cuestionó a si mismo y al otro-

-¡Akihiko cállate! No digas eso… tonto. Siempre hemos sido amigos... solo que estuve un poco desorientado un tiempo. ¡Dame la botella! –se la arrebata, para distraerse, no quiere recordar más o sus sentimientos lo traicionarán-

- Para mi esa vez fue esclarecedora, entendí tantas cosas, claro para ti fue solo un _revolcón_, ¿No es cierto? –Su mirada otra vez se llenó de resentimiento, intentó quitarle la botella como si esa representara algo más que alcohol-

-¡Imbécil! No hables si no sabes la verdad –forcejea por la botella que riega poco a poco su contenido en el vaivén- Yo... en ese tiempo yo... ¡Dámela ya! -grita- ¡Yo estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Baka! –terminó en un grito aún mayor. Akihiko soltó la botella por la que forcejeaban y esta cayó al piso quebrándose dramáticamente-

-Hiroki –abrió mucho los ojos- No... no puedo creerlo. Yo… nunca lo supe -su mirada antes un poco rencorosa cambió radicalmente, ahora se veía realmente conmovido. Hiroki sintió que su autocontrol se perdía completamente tras la descuidada declaración, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse-

-¡Porque eres un idiota! Por eso nunca lo supiste… Tú siempre tan distraído en Takahiro y yo siempre celoso de ti, añorándote, deseando consolarte y simplemente hacerte feliz. ¡Habría dado mi vida por la tuya! –avergonzado, desvió la mirada para que no viera sus lágrimas-

-Por favor… no llores –Akihiko lo observó con tristeza- No soporto que haya sido yo quien te está haciendo sufrir -En un impulso se acercó y con una mano le limpió las lágrimas de ambos ojos, luego cariñosamente dejó esa mano, que estaba temblorosa como pocas veces lo ha estado, en la mejilla de Hiroki-

-Akihiko… –el tenerlo así tan cerca lo transportó a otra época, esa época en donde lo amaba y hubiera dado todo por poseer su corazón- Lo miró a los ojos, y por un breve momento, deseó que le perteneciera. Akihiko todavía estaba está en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero mantuvo en él la mirada, unos segundos eternos en los que ambos se dijeron tantas cosas sin palabras. Hiroki un instante cerró los ojos-

-Hiroki... –pronunció agonizante. Tantos años de cariño sincero por su amigo y el alcohol consumido junto con esa confesión, crearon un efecto extraño en él. Verlo llorar y que cerrara los ojos en ese preciso instante tampoco ayudó- Hiroki... -repitió inaudiblemente mientras posó sus labios suavemente sobre los labios de su amigo.-

El otro correspondió al beso cerrando los ojos con mucha más fuerza. Sin poder creer lo que pasaba, abrió los labios y probó los de él, soltando un suspiro. Al probar esos labios, Hiroki sintió como si fueran suyos, no porque le pertenecieran, sino porque desde aquel día su cuerpo le exigió que alguna vez los probara nuevamente y que esa vez en que volviera a probarlos, ambos lo desearan. Es cierto, no se amaban, pero en ese momento ambos querían poseer el cuerpo del otro completamente. Esta vez fue Akihiko quien lo besó, no como aquella en que él tuvo que robarle unos cuantos besos desesperadamente en un patético afán por sentir algo de calor.

Mientras la mente del profesor daba vueltas (pensaba, añoraba, sentía) la mente de Akihiko en cambio, no quería pensar, dejó a su cuerpo traicionero actuar por si solo. Cuando sintió las manos de Hiroki que con fuerza agarraban su camisa, no hizo nada para detenerlas, al contrario, posó las suyas en el cabello castaño del otro, mientras lo seguía besando ahora con una descarada pasión. Era el cuerpo el que le prohibía a la mente expresar pensamiento, porque si acaso dejaba que el pensamiento se apoderara del momento, entonces tendría que recordar que lo que hacía estaba mal y que la persona que amaba saldría lastimada cuando lo supiera. Así, el cuerpo tomó el mando y sin darse cuenta ya estaba mordiendo una oreja a su momentánea pareja, quien gimió en un tono bajo; él también tenía su propio conflicto interior, por unos instantes la imagen sonriente de Nowaki casi lo hace detenerse, pero el escalofrío que sintió cuando las manos frías de Akihiko tocaron su pecho caliente al desabrocharle la camisa, lo hizo desconcentrarse.

La extraña pasión que Akihiko estaba sintiendo en ese momento y que probablemente no se repetiría nunca más era solo un impulso de su cuerpo quizás incrementado por el nivel de alcohol en su sangre. Una necesidad de brindar cariño, recompensa y arrepentimiento, de expresar todo eso en una caricia. Sentía que Hiroki lo merecía, le acababa de confesar todo lo que lo amó y él por su parte… ¡Cuanto amó a Takahiro sin ser nunca recompensado! Ahora eran las manos temblorosas de Hiroki en su rostro las que lo sacaban a él de los pensamientos que inútilmente intentaba acallar. Abrió los ojos y otra vez observó los de él que aún tenían lágrimas. Akihiko no podía detenerse, no ahora. Sus manos se fueron por instinto a la espalda del otro, que sonrojado se dejó quitar el pantalón. ¿Donde estaba Nowaki en ese momento? pensó fugazmente.

Saber que Hiroki vivió lo mismo y pudieron haberse apoyado, todo pudo hacer sido una historia diferente y pudieron ser felices y amarse y vivir una vida distinta, pero no añoraba eso, Akihiko se dio cuenta que no deseaba una vida con Hiroki en el momento en que llevó su boca a explorar la parte íntima del otro. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento esclarecedor tampoco lo detuvo. Hiroki ahogaba los gemidos muy avergonzado, no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, y mucho menos sabía si podría detenerse, esa boca en su miembro se sentía tan distinta a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, era un placer diferente, pero ni mejor ni peor, solo diferente, se dejó llevar porque en el fondo pensaba que en cualquier momento sería Akihiko quien pararía, por eso en el fondo no se preocupaba. El alcohol lo había mareado mucho, por un momento al cerrar los ojos, olvidó que era Akihiko quien estaba llevándolo cerca del éxtasis. Lo recordó cuando su amigo se detuvo momentáneamente para que no hacerlo acabar tan pronto.

Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna. La lucha interior de Akihiko continuaba, aunque él quisiera creer que su mente estaba en blanco, no es cierto, está pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Pero cuando va a detenerse?, si su mente está actuando racionalmente, entonces ¿Cuando va a escuchar al corazón que le dice que se detenga? ¿Por qué el cuerpo y la mente ganan? ¿Por qué el corazón no se impone? El corazón inútilmente grita Misaki, la mente y el cuerpo se alían para gritar Hiroki, son dos contra uno, el corazón tendrá que callarse pero sigue intentando: grita y grita pero no lo escuchan. Quizás son los gemidos insistentes de Hiroki quienes se apoderan del espacio acallando al corazón de Akihiko y haciendo que sus manos habilidosas se muevan solas para seguir brindando un mecánico placer, incluso no piensa mucho en el placer propio, es como si deseara solo complacerlo, ahora su boca da un paseo por todo el pecho del otro, mientras una de sus manos prepara poco a poco el camino para la penetración.

Al sentir esos dedos ensalivados invadiendo el estrecho espacio, el profesor lanzó un profundo suspiro que lo conectó nuevamente a la realidad, nunca pensó que dejaría a otro hacer eso, hace tiempo decidió que aquel a quien amaba sería el único con ese derecho, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba dejando a otro marcar su cuerpo de esa manera? La boca de Akihiko en su pecho dejaba huellas, los pequeños mordiscos le dejarían humillantes marcas que le recordarían que estuvo ahí. Como un monumento a su flaqueza. Sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente en carmín al entender que esos profundos besos dejarían las marcas de la vergüenza en su piel.

Y es que Hiroki casi no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a sentir humillación, pero ahora estaba seguro que la sentía, quizás tomó conciencia de ello en el instante en que Akihiko en un rápido movimiento lo puso de rodillas para seguir estimulándolo en busca de empezar la penetración. Pero el placer era tal que esa humillación y esa vergüenza no fueron suficientes para pedirle detenerse, de todas maneras las palabras no le salían de la boca, solo surgían de ella gemidos y largos suspiros. Se mordió los labios y nuevas lágrimas aparecieron cuando Akihiko comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en su cuerpo, era la prueba final de su traición, el dejarse poseer por otra persona, una persona a la que amó tanto, pero que ahora no tenía derecho a poseerlo de esa manera.

La mirada de Akihiko estaba perdida, como si fuera un mero espectador de la escena, quizás puso a Hiroki en esa posición para penetrarlo sin ver nuevamente su rostro, tampoco quería ver sus ojos. El placer ahora lo cegó a él, las embestidas que eran algo lentas al principio, incrementaron poco a poco su ritmo, la deliciosa estrechez, el contacto con su suave piel y el olor de sus cabellos lo perdieron. Sus manos frías acariciaban desesperadamente la espalda y se aferraban a las caderas del otro a fin de ayudarse a entrar lo más profundamente posible. El estar cerca del orgasmo le dio una momentánea paz, una bizarra capacidad de no pensar, solo un instante.

Hiroki se aferró a uno de los cojines del sofá tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, el goce se incrementó al cuadrado cuando Akihiko cerca de su propio orgasmo decidió apresurar el de él masturbándolo al ritmo mismo de sus embestidas, la mano fría era una mano experta, lo odió en ese momento por eso... De repente las sintió, ese momento en donde ya no hay vuelta atrás: las palpitaciones del clímax, trató de contener un grito que emergió ahogado pero salió de todas maneras junto con su eyaculación. Esas contracciones fueron el último detalle que su compañero necesitaba, pues instantes después terminó dentro de él con un profundo suspiro.

Las rodillas de Hiroki lastimadas por tanto esfuerzo por fin flaquearon y rendido se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Akihiko descansó unos segundos sobre él mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acabado el momento de extremo placer se sintió otra vez muy sucio de estar con una persona diferente a quien había jurado proteger. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el pantalón que nunca se quitó del todo, observó a Hiroki totalmente desnudo que comenzó a dormitar, sonrió (o intentó sonreír), ese chico nunca toleró el alcohol, pero el profesor haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se incorporó, tenía una horrible cara, que denotaba una mezcla de muchos sentimientos. Akihiko volteando la cara le alcanzó la camisa a la que le faltaban algunos botones. No quería decir nada, no sabía que decir, pero era necesario aclarar algo.

-Esto… no puede pasar otra vez –le dijo aún de espaldas a él, tratando de elegir las palabras correctas-

-¡Baka! ¿Crees que yo quiero que pase nuevamente? –Gritó furioso mientras aprovechó que el otro no estaba viéndolo para ponerse su ropa- Eres un idiota… de verdad –dijo, aunque no supo si a él mismo o al otro-

-¿Se lo dirás? –Preguntó Akihiko, como si su amigo le pudiera dar una mágica solución que él le copiaría-

-Iré a dormir a un hotel. No te preocupes, llamaré un taxi –fue su seca respuesta, mientras se dirigió a la puerta. Humillado como se sentía quería conservar algo de orgullo, o quería creer que algo de orgullo le quedaba. Una vez afuera del departamento, las lágrimas nublaron su vista y lo hicieron detenerse, se sentó un rato en el pasillo mientras logró recobrar fortaleza suficiente para llamar el taxi-

El corazón de Akihiko volvió a reclamar y desde ese momento éste haría sufrir al cuerpo y la mente las consecuencias de estos descuidados actos, y sería la mente la que no perdonaría nunca al corazón y sería el cuerpo el que se sentirá sucio por traicionar a ese corazón. Y sería la persona amada, esa que supuestamente es dueña de su cuerpo, corazón y mente la que finalmente sufriría. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, con las manos temblorosas encendió un cigarrillo que acto seguido apagó en la copa de sake…

-Misaki… –llamó con angustia mientras sintió en sus ojos algo poco común… un atisbo de lágrimas-

FIN

* * *

_Normalmente podría dedicar este fanfic a mi amiga Kawaii Destruction, pero esta vez es más que eso, no puedo explicarles el como, pero ella es parte de esta visión: la co-autora intelectual de este crimen, mi cómplice en esta y otras travesuras. Te quiero mucho amiga… que este sea un recuerdo de nuestra amistad, y de estos locos momentos que vivimos juntas._

_A los demás, gracias por leer, espero perdonen el OOC (que traté de justificar hasta el cansancio y creo que no quedó tan grave, de hecho estoy orgullosa xD) y hayan podido disfrutar de todas maneras, les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios._

_Si estos chicos se sentían tan desgraciados ¿por qué lo hicieron? Bueno… esa justificación la dejo a criterio de cada lector._


End file.
